Hazelrose
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: A pegasus with a birth defect and as well as an orphan. Hazelrose is picked on and dreams of many things, but is negative about the future. Until one day the orphanage takes a mysterious trip across Equestria. What will happen to this filly? (Important update regarding the story)
1. Chapter 1

The morning Sun rose into the sky revealing a new day, with the coolness of the night fading away until its due time. The ponies of Equestria started their daily happy lives. Bluejays and Robins emerged from their nest and soar high into the sky. As the little pegasus saw through her window. All the other fillies and colts already left their assigned rooms to have breakfast, leaving this small pony by herself. Although she was use to it, there was something very different about her. To the point she wants to hate herself. I mean, it explains everything. Why she was stuck in an orphanage since birth smack down in the middle of Fillidelphia. With every pony that came by to the orphanage looked at her in a strange way when she was five. But luckily that stopped when she always covered herself in a wide cape. For years.

Not looking forward to start the day, because it will be like any other one, she took the same blue cape and wrapped it around her. Only showing her hooves, and walked out the door.

..

The pony walked in the shadows, trying to keep hidden from everyone. She retrieved her food in a small brown bag, and slowly started to sneak out the room, only to be caught by one of the care takers Ms. Lira. "Hazel rose? Why don't you eat in here with everyother pony?"

The room became silent from the chattering of conversations. All of the ponies turned their heads in the same direction to see the pegasus. Not one of them was her friend, but gossipers and bullies. She didn't want to have anything to deal with them.

Hazelrose sighed, and slowly turned around to find a table. They all stared at her as she took her seat at an empty table in a corner. A minute after she took her seat, the ponies burst into whispers. Most of them knew her secret.

One unicorn specifically was the main problem. The pony uprouch next to the uncomfortable pegasus and hopped into a seat next to her. "So Hazel, why don't you want to join all the other ponies huh?" She said grinning. "I-I like to be alone.." Hazel answered sheepishly. Oh why does she want to mess with her now?

"Well that can't be true.." now trying to find a breach somewhere. "You look so sad all the time, and tell me this. Why do you always wear that rag?"

"I don't have time for your games Vanelopi.." She replied. Now getting up and briskly walking away back. Holding back her anger.

"Well, I bet you have something special under there. After all, I never seened you fly before.."

That does it.

Hazelrose was furious. She quickly turned around and snapped back at the unicorn. "YOU LISTEN TO ME! KEEP ON WITH THIS AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE NEXT WEEK!" She yelled, pushing the unicorn out the chair and landing to the floor. Everypony gasped as they saw this. Staring. Vanelopi noticed this, and took it as an advantage. "Oww! My leg!" She fakely exclaimed. "Hazelrose hurt mee!"

Ms. Lira stood up and marched over to the two. "Is this true!?" Hazel glared at the unicorn, which was enjoying the moment. "Yes! She kicked me to the ground!"

"What!? She's lying! I never kicked her!"

The teacher raised her hoof for the two to stop argueing. "Hazelrose,go to your room and think about what have you done. And don't come out until I say you can."

She couldn't believe what was happening. How can they believe this?! Vanelopi was the one that started it!

With nothing else to do to defend herself, she began to walk back with her head hung low. When she took her first few steps, Vanelopi decided for the real action to come in. Without anyone noticing, she quickly grabbed the blue cape that Hazelrose had worn so long.

The crowd was shocked.

Hazelrose's two wings was only half made. A major birth defect, and has never been lifted a foot off the ground in her life. She couldn't even fold them, only seeming like feathered stubs on her back.

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight. Ms. Lira glared at the other children to silence them. "Hazelrose, do as you was told."

Tears began to well-up in her green-blue eyes. Humiliated, she ran out crying. Not daring to look back.

...

"It's not fair! It's not my fault I was born like this! My life is ruined all because of my stupid wings!" The pony cried in her bed helplessly. She has no family. She has no friends. She has no future. She can never have her freedom in the sky. Hazelrose always had wondered what it was like to fly. Happy and amazing she assumes, but never will feel it. How come she's stuck in here, watching the birds and butterflies soar by, not able to join them or the other pegasi? She's never even went to cloudsdale before! It's not fair! Is that too much to ask for?!

The door opened, as the caretaker slowly peaked in. "Hazelrose?" She ask softly. "Do you want to talk about it?

The pegasus did not acknowledge the question. What could she do anyways? Hazel never had love before, and probably never will. "Go away.." She murmured with her face buried in the pillow.

Ms. Lira walked in and sat next to her. "Hazel, I know you didn't do anything wrong. Just try to ignore them-"

"HOW CAN I IGNORE THIS?!" She yelled, flapping her distorted wings.

The older pony sighed. "It won't always be like this, look into the future and find your way. Not everypony lives a perfect life at first, but you will find your purpose somewhere."

The pegasus looked up. "But I'm weird! To all the ponies that ever came by here seemed like I'm some kind of freak show! Why couldn't I be like any other pony!?"

Ms. Lira got up and opened the curtains more to let the sunlight in to fill the darkness. " Hazelrose, have you ever met two or more ponies that was exactly the same in everyway?" The small filly thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Okay then. All ponies are special in their own unique way, including you."

"But I can't fly. And I have no talents.. How could I-"

Ms. Lira raised her hoof up. "Because you have to find it.."

With that being said the caretaker walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Hazelrose looked out the window into the blue sun-lit sky. True what Ms. Lira said, but the main problem was. How can anyone love a pony like her?

...

...

...

**Let me know if you want more chapters along the way.. (I'll try not to make them short.)**

**Peace out Bronies!**


	2. Chapter 2

The small pegasus found herself on her bed, sleeping. Now the moon rising into the sky. The room was dark, as the moonlight made its way in through the window. It seems she fell asleep since Ms. Lira left the room, leaving the thinking filly by herself. Had she just missed the whole day? But again, what difference would that make. After being humiliated like that. Maybe she should take her life somewhere else, maybe consider to run away from all this and try to make a new life. She heard Ponyville was a nice place.

Hazelrose spotted light under the bedroom door, with other fillies walking by, in groups. Then she heard a few caretakers hollering. What was the commotion?

Due to curiosity, she hopped down her bed, while being careful not to trip over anything in the dark. Opening the door as the sudden light blinded her. And not forgetting to take her cape.

The other ponies were all heading to the main room, seeming like a crowded stampede then what the caretakers wanted organized. She soon found herself taken in with the group. The room was a decent space for the orphanage, but barely used though. Only for special occasions, meetings for the older ponies, sometimes tornado drills, but nothing else. The small ponies all sat down in ordered rows. Now waiting for the others to come in and take a seat, she noticed a few more older ponies she never seen before. Probably from out of town, or maybe this orphanage inclosed everyone so much, that it was now practically more like a jail, and-

"Can I have your attention!"

Hazel didn't even noticed that the room was full and everyone was already seated. Looking up to see who spoke out, which was Ms. Lira. The room became silent.

"I have grand news, the orphanage will be taking a special once in a lifetime trip across Equestria. Departing tomorrow morning. So-"

The young ponies burst into millions of conversations. Flooding the room in noise. Some talking about their expression towards the sudden news. Some excited, some complaining. But Hazelrose didn't know what to think. Is this a good thing or bad thing? Good to go finally see the world for herself and explore new things, but bad because of everyone's thoughts on the sight of her wings. Even if she kept the cape on, they will all find out..

But..

She can delay the sight by leaving it on..

Till then.. probably.

The room fell silent again by the message of Ms. Lira's hoof in the air.

"Alright. So, we need you all to pack your needed belongings after you are all assigned to your traveling groups."

Ms. Lira turned around to the strange ponies that Hazelrose noticed earlier. "These are the volunteers who will be taking care of their group throughout the trip. I will come by and give you a room number one through eight to meet your chaperone in that location." With that the strange ponies walked out to their assigned rooms.

Ms. Lira walked by the rows, counting up the numbers then starting over after eight to each pony to meet their chaperone.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one, two, three-" as the fillies and colts got up to their room number.

Hazel was worried. Will it be a nice pony? Will they show her compassion? Will they laugh at her, and abuse her throughout the trip?

"Seven-" Ms. Lira said after walking by her.

Hazel looked around before getting up, alittle scared. She walked out the room, and soon into a long hallway with the room numbers on the door.

As she walked by, she looked into opened rooms with the chaperones and ponies already in them. One room to her left shown a orange-male earth pony greeting the kids that entered in, and one room after that showed a yellow and purple unicorn checking off the children's names on a clipboard. But one room to the right held a purple alicorn. Hazel thinks she heard of her before, but forgotten her name. The alicorn stood in front of the ponies with a bag filled with books on her back, introducing herself to them and setting out rules. Hazelrose walked too faraway to hear the Alicorn say her name though.

Hazelrose finally walked into room number seven, with a light-blue and green pegasus checking off names from the small ponies aswell. The room soon at least had ten to thirteen ponies in it. Before continuing the names, the pegasus stopped and announced to her new group. "Hello everypony, my name is Ms. Stratus Evergreen, and I'm excited to be here with you all fine fillies and colts tonight. I will be your chaperone for these few days on our trip, so for you ponies that just walked in I will need your name to confirm that you are in my group, okay?"

Hazelrose ignored the chattering of the others, looking around the room just to be sure a certain unicorn wasn't in sight. _If Vanelopi is here, I might aswell just torture myself to death than for her to do it.._

"Excuse me?" Ask the chaperone. "I don't think I have your name yet?"

Hazelrose looked up at the pegasus. "H-Hazelrose.." she said, as a few ponies stared at her as she said it.

"Well Hazelrose, I'm sure you will have a great time. No need to be shy."

Easy for her to say, Hazel bet that she always had someone to love her, and to lift her up when feeling blue. And to fly away when ever she wanted to.

"Alright everypony, now that you know who I am and the other ponies that is traveling with you, I need you all to go to your rooms, and pack the necessities that you need for the trip. Especially tooth brushes. Tomorrow morning, meet me back in this room so I can make a head count. We will then go aboard the train together, and have breakfast in the carts."

One white Earthpony colt raised his hoof up in the air. "Where are we going?"

Ms. Stratus glanced at the colt. "Its a surprise, but you all will find out when we get there."

Well isn't that great.

"You are all dismissed. Catch plenty of sleep, and I will see you all in the morning"

The ponies walked out the room to go one to bed. Is all this happening in one night? First she wakes up to find that they're all going across Equestria for a few-days trip, and now they don't even know where they're going.

_Ohhh, I get it. I'm still sleeping, this is all just a crazy dream... I hope.._

...

...

...

She should get a bit everyday for dealing with all of this. To bad they don't give allowance.

Stretching her hooves into the air, getting ready for another day to start and hopefully end, her distorted wings rose as she stretched. The pegasus noticed that everyone else was gone. The beds made and the room seeming empty. Hazel yawned, wondering where was everypony. Then hearing rolecalls in the other rooms.

..rolecalls, hmm...

ROLECALLS!?

She jumped out the bed panicking, as she quickly but rushingly made up her bed sheets faster than a speeding racehorse. "I'm going to be left behind!" She yelled as she quickly tossed her bag on her back and flinging the blue cape over herself. Bursting out the room and running down the hallway to room seven. Running pass ponies and almost slamming into the purple alicorn she saw last night. She leaped through the door and landed flat on the ground. Panting as the other fillies and colts looked at her as if her life depended on it.

"I'm, *panting*, here.."

Ms. Stratus walked up to Hazel surprised. "Are you okay Hazelrose?"

The filly slowed down her breathing, and answered a little embarrassed but calmly. "Yes.. I thought I was going to be left behind by the train.."

"Oh, but don't worry. After all, I was going down the list now and I would've known that you was still in your room. We wouldn't have went away with without you."

"..oh.."

Ms. Stratus placed her clipboard in her bag. "Alright everypony, since everyone is here now we'll meet outside with the other groups, but before heading out the door, I need each one of you to grab an identification card." She said as she held out the laminated cards hanging on her hoof by dark-blue string used for a necklace. One by one the ponies took a card and placed it around their neck, walking out the door into the hallway.

Soon enough all the ponies found themselves walking in town to the Fillidelphia Train Station.

Hazelrose wasn't used to this, having to be exposed to the world. As the citizens looked at the group's with some smiling faces on. Sure, smile.. now tightening her cape more to make sure that it won't fall of.

They soon arrived to the station. It was huge, towering over her and looking at the tracks that lead to the horizon. What a sight, these tracks could take her anywhere. But who knows what lies at the end.

The train pulled in, screeching to a halt in front of the amazed ponies. A older male-unicorn walked out of train.

"All aboard!"

The ponies went in group by group, taking a seat in the rows. It took awhile, but they were all settled in. Not like it was odd, because it was actually normal, but Hazelrose sat by herself, putting her bag in the seat next to her. Keeping the cape on, and soon, the train blew its whistle, and began to take off.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel woke up, feeling a little stiff. The train was dark, with shadows etching all across the seats and other sleeping ponies, as the train made its continuous sounds in the night. One good day so far since they've been on the train. where ever they're going, it must be really far away. The little pegasus was wide awake, as she took her cape off with no hesitation. All though she worn it for years, she never really enjoyed it. In fact, instead of being inclosed like a turtle in a shell, she wants to be shone, and exposed, like a flower. The pony sighed, knowing that dreams were always shattered..

Out of her thoughts, she looked out the wide window into the night sky. Oh what a view it was. The moon high in the sky, raining down its enchanting white light all across the land, and shining its way through the windows. And the stars. Each twinkling uniquely in the never ending void, and as far that they are, Hazelrose could almost touch them.

The pony stood up in her seat to get a better view of the whisking landscape. And slowly, without really noticing, she was leaning out the window in a daze. Now far enough, she suddenly felt speeding wind rush into her face. Her head out the window. She looked forward, facing the front of the train. A feeling she never ever felt before.

..

It feels like, flying.

..

"Is this how it is?" Hazelrose ask herself. As a happiness started to emerge. The pony closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Now leaning more out the window, raising her half developed wings as wide she ever had. She wanted to tell someone about her new discovery, that it was amazing. To talk to somepony, and share thoughts, and-

To have someone to be there for her.

She would say 'one day, I'll have a home, and a mommy and daddy. One day, I can be loved for who I am. And one day, I'll never feel alone. ', but that all seems impossible. She hardly knows a thing about love. What **is **love?

Aside from wings, she wants a **family**.

...

...

Hazel woke up with the high intensity of the train's whistle blaring. It was bright and sunny, and all the other fillies and colts was wide awake in awe as they all gathered across the windows of their seats. The train was rushing on, and everypony was amazed on the area. "What?! Where are we?!" The little pegasus exclaimed. Struggling to fit through the other ponies to get a glance out the window. And what she saw took her breath away.

A humongous city! Made of Crystals!

The purple alicorn came by levitating a book. "This here is the Crystal Empire. A civilization that was once lost for thousands of years. And now holds a grand population of Crystal Ponies."

Everyone was amazed. After being in the orphanage for so long, it was like a whole nother world to them.

Hazelrose noticed two colts staring at her weirdly. Hazel was wide eyed, as she slowly piered at her back.

"AHH!" She yelled and ran back to get her cape.

As she was running, the train came to a halt. Which caused her to fly down the aisle. Crashing in front of all the other ponies with her cape over her head. The doors of the train opened, and everyone started to walk off out. Ms. Lira came by over to Hazelrose. "Are you okay?" She said, as she helped the little filly up.

"Yeah, just the train.."

"Well, you better go catch up to your group now. Ms. Stratus I believe."

Hazel looked towards the other groups walking by. "Alright."

The pegasus rushed out of the train, scanning through all of the chaperones. Until she spotted her blocks away. "There you are Hazelrose! We were wondering where you was at." Hazel just then noticed that they were completely away from the train station, and roaming the streets of the Crystal Empire. And when the purple alicorn said there was a population of crystal ponies, she didn't know that they were actually crystallized. They were all gorgeous.

"Well everypony, we all must stay together. At the moment we will be checking in to where we are staying for these few days. And don't worry, the porters ataking our luggage."

Hazel didn't even realise that she had left her bag on the train. There was nothing valuable in it anyway.

Soon the group was practically trotting down the streets of the empire. All up-beated on this brand new place they would have never imagined. Some crystal ponies even stopped to say hi and give them welcomes. The roads were a beautiful mirror-purple, and tall gleaming buildings of different colors. And as they were walking more down the streets, the fillies and colts can see the Crystal Castle.

"Psst"

Hazelrose heard something behind her. Turning around to see who it is. Oh no..

"Vanelopi?!"

Hazel then noticed that she had said that in a squeaky tone. Now trying to act confident. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your group?" '_Instead of trying to ruin my life everyday._' tightening the blue cape around her. Vanelopi walked up to the pegasus with a intimidating smirk. "I'm just here for a little chat, nothing more.." She replied, circling around the uneasy filly. With hazel's group leaving her behind.

"There has to be something than nothing more." Hazelrose answered back. Slowly walking backwards away from the purple and pink unicorn.

"Well, if you consider me giving you a full set of **wings **something." Vanelopi highlighted. Glaring straight into hazel's eyes.

Hazelrose froze in her tracks.

"B-But, you can't do that. That's, impossible!"

"Trust me. Nothing is impossible with me around, and the help with.." She held up a bright-blue potion. "A talent enhancer."

"Where did you get that!"

"A pony never reveals her secrets. But the question is, do you **want wings?"**

Hazel stood like a statue. This could change everything. Everything. She could finally fly, and would never be teased or be maked fun of, or looked at strangely. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe someone would finally, adopt her.

"This is a limited time offer, so what do you say?"

...

"Okay."

...

...

...

"You can't walk on clouds! Only pegasus can!"

Yes, they were both on a stranded cloud thousands of feet above the Crystal Empire. With Vanelopi reading through a spell book, and Hazel thinking about the buts and ifs of this. What if..

"Alright, stand in front of me and prepare yourself."

Hazel did as she was told. Still over thinking of the situation. "Why do you even want to give me a full set of wings?"

"Does that really matter!? Do you want me to stop and you'll never get your wings!"

"Yes! I mean no! I want to fly!"

"Okay then, shut up and stop whining."

The pegasus winced at that. Looking over the clouds over stretching the empire.

"Will this hurt?.."

The unicorn laughed. "Ha! Maybe just a slight tingle, but nothing more."

Hazel sighed. Will this even work? She said to herself as she placed her cape to the side.

"Alright, get ready.." Vanelopi said. With her horn glowing in a pink arora, then turned into blazing green. Hazel for that split second regretted her choice, now scared, but before she can speak up and denounce, she was shot with the green blast. Everything went fast. When Hazel got up she felt dizzy, and her back felt like if it was numb and on fire. She was scared to see if it worked. Practically quivering, she slowly looked behind her back.

Hazelrose let out a deep gasp. Her wings were fully develop, in her coat color but transparent.

She flapped her wings, fluttering feathers in the air. Giggling as doing so. Then the realization hit her.

She has wings.

She has wings.

She has **wings.**

**"I. Have. Wings!" **she squeaked. Wide-eyed. And running all over the top of the cloud in excitement. "I have WINGS!"

"Yes, you do, but instead of running like a idiot why don't you test them out!"

Hazel stopped in her tracks. "But.."

"Oh. Wait. You don't know how to fly. It's just flapping. Test drive yourself."

The pegasus looked at her wings. She flapped it, and she could feel herself rise a little bit, then landed back. Then she tried two flaps, and she was inches off the ground, and landed back. Now wanting to really fly, she began to flap nonstop. So she was hovering a foot of the cloud.

"Good. Now try flying to that next cloud over th-." Vanelopi said, pointing to a cloud. And before completing her sentence, Hazelrose flew by in a gust of wind. Yelling in joy.

"This is better than what I have ever dreamed of!"

Hazel rushed by the unicorn and grabbed her into a hug. With Vanelopi feeling annoyed.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! Thank you soooooo much Vanelopi!"

Vanelopi pushed the pegasus off of her. "Sure, but could you thank me with personal space!"

"Sorry."

Hazel looked out into the sky, and went back soaring.

"I can fly!"

Vanelopi gave a smirk. "Oh you're flying, and will soon be falling.."

With that the unicorn teleported away.

...

...

Could a disabled pegasus who lived in an orphanage all her life and was never able to fly and was constantly judged and made fun of could have a better day? Possibly no, and Hazelrose was never so happy in her whole life. And the story of Hazelrose could possibly stop here, leaving the ending to this; that the pegasus finally gotten her wings and months later was adopted, but in this case, we still have a story to tell.

The pegasus laughed in pure happiness, rushing by the clouds above the city. Making loops and twirls in mid-air. She was a natural. She was free. Although it was kind of weird that her wings were transparent, but they're still wings!

"I have to show Ms. Lira!" She said to herself. Enjoying the view of the empire.

"But.." Hazel thought. She can tell her later. Now she can take joy in this new revolution.

Suddenly Hazel felt weird. She was struggling to stay in the air. Flapping harder and harder to maintain herself. She then looked at her wings. "NO!" Hazelrose yelled. Her wings were dissolving, turning into mist in the air. She was thousands of feet in the sky, and the nearest cloud was out of reach. "Help! Somepony help me!" It was pointless, no one can hear nor see her, and now she was back to her sorry excuse for wings.

"HHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!"

She was diving through the air in great velocity. How can she not see this coming, Vanelopi would always be a bully and a lier. In fact, she was trying to kill her!

Although Hazel was making cries for help, she knew what was going to happen, her unfair fate. Crying as she was falling in the air.

"Got you!"

Hazel heard a voice, still quivering in fear and eyes screwed shut, with her hooves over another pony. She peaked one eye opened. Another pegasus with a pink coat was carrying her through the sky. The pegasus had long soft curly hair, that had purple, yellow, and more pink in it. Her wings were bigger than a normal ponies wings, and was softly tipped with purple. Now that she was taking a good look at her, she had a horn.

Hazel was completely still, staring at the horn.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" The stranger ask, with a sense of worry in her voice.

"Umm.. I'm fine.."

The two landed gently on the ground, in front of the Crystal Castle. Where all the groups, including hers and a scared and angry Ms. Lira was waiting. "Thank goodness you're safe! What we're you thinking!? Are you trying to see Heaven early!?" Ms. Lira exclaimed. "If it wasn't for the child alert across the empire, and Princess Cadence spotting you on time, do you know what could have happened?!"

"P-Princess?!"

Hazel looked at the tall pony next to her.

"I'm just glad you are alright. How did you manage to go up there in the first place?" Princess Cadence asked.

What do you say to a princess? Especially after a stunt like that!? Hazel spotted Vanelopi in the crowd with a grin. They wouldn't believe her.

"I.. don't know.."

Ms. Lira barged in. "Well, you and me are going to have a long talk later young lady! You will be transferred from Ms. Stratus to me! Now lets get going." Hazelrose and the groups went on. Hazel looked behind her to see the princess fly away. Like she wanted to do the same. Forever gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hazelrose! What we're you thinking!" Ms. Lira yelled as she paced back and forth in the room, while the little pegasus sat on a bed against the wall. This was what Hazel heard over and over ever since they entered the castle. "Do you here me young lady!"

"Yes. I do.."

"Well hear me out! That was a life and death situation out there! I didn't see you, Ms. Stratus didn't see you, and eve-"

Yup, over and over and over again. But it was starting to be annoying to the pegasus.

"How did you even get up there in the first place! Are you listening to me!?" Ms. Lira yelled as she picked up Hazel's chin with her hoof.

"Yes! And I told you! Vanelopi poofed me and her on a cloud, and she said that she can give me fully developed wings, and then she cast a spell which gave me some, and then-"

"Hazelrose! This is not a game!"

"But I'm telling you the truth! That's what really happened!"

"Vanelopi was with us the whole time! And she would never do anything like that!"

"But you don't know her like I do! She wanted me dead!"

"That's ridiculous! And besides, you can't even hover an inch in the air let alone fly all the way to a cloud!"

.

Time froze for the filly.

.

Ms. Lira then realised what she just said, and gasped. "Hazelrose, I didn't mean that."

Hazel just sat there speechless on the bed, looking out the window. Wide blue green eyes.

"So that's it. I. I'm. I-I'm never going to fly."

"Hazel. Don't say that."

"I'm never going to be adopted."

"Hazelrose!"

"I'm n-never going to. Be loved.."

"HAZELROSE! I don't know what the future holds, but one day your going to have a family! And one day day your going to fly! But not unless you think positive!"

Positive. Such a word doesn't really exist. Not in her life. Nor, will it ever..

She then felt a hug. Looking up at Ms. Lira. A warm hug.

"Ms. Lira?" Hazelrose made out. "If I ever get a mom, what will she be like?"

The older pony sat with the filly. Thinking.

"Well, she will be kind. Caring. Determine to make you happy. Loyal. Will never give up on you. And will always be there when you fall. And most importantly, loving."

Hazel sighed. But just thinking about it gave her a warm feeling. A mom to love her. Love for once.

"But Ms. Lira. Will I ever fly?"

The pony looked at the filly. "That choice is left for destiny to decided."

Ms. Lira then got up from the bed. "Well, I will meet you and the other fillies and colts at the entrance of the castle. We have some sight seeing to do." At that sentence the pony left.

Hazel took a deep sigh.

"Destiny, huh? Well, Destiny likes to play tricks. I bet Destiny doesn't know any better."

The pegasus then hopped down off the bed and walked out the door. She still can't believe that the whole orphanage was going to stay at the castle for a couple of days. How did they manage to do that, she still doesn't know. But, she might as well try to enjoy herself in this new world. Funny she is thinking like that, she never wanted to come here in the first place. Soon Hazel found herself in the huge hallways of the Crystal Castle. With many passages leading in various directions. The ceiling over stretched the place, with the walls in its beautiful jewled state. And..

She was lost.

I mean, who wouldn't get lost! This place is a labyrinth! With the infinite hallways of doom! Of course it was gorgeous, but this enchanting castle was too much for a filly to handle alone. She won't believe it if she was the only one at that thought.

"Hello there."

Hazelrose turned around to see so it was. It was that purple alicorn she has seen these last few days. The alicorn had a dark purple mane with pink streaks. She had a saddle bag with books it again. What's with her and books? The alicorn took another step further. "Do you need any help?"

You don't see a royal princess everyday.

"Actually, yes. How do you get out the castle?"

'What a stupid question..'

"I don't blame you. Especially for your first time. Castles are a bit tricking. And trust me when I say this, it takes time to get use to one. Just follow me."

Soon the two began to walk down the hallways together.

"So," Hazel asked rather hesitantly. "How come you're not already with the others? Princess?"

"Oh. I'm just making sure no other fillies or colts are lost or left behind. You quite gave us a fright on that cloud over there."

The little pegasus slumped her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

The princess looked at her. "Hey, don't feel too bad about it. What matters is that no one gotten hurt."

Soon they made it out of the castle. With the other groups ready to go. Hazelrose went off to Ms. Lira's group. "Alright, is every filly and colt here?" Ms. Lira announce as she finished checking off her clip board. The ponies nodded, ready to see the rest of the empire. "Well, okay! Let's go! And remember, STAY together." She said, looking at Hazelrose to make her point clear.

And their adventure in town began.

Walking the streets of the empire was awsome. The Crystal Ponies would stop by and greet them. And along the way would learn a few things. "Excuse me," one white colt asked a pink and blue Crystal Pony. "How come all the ponies here are crystallized?" Now the group gathering around to here the answer for themselves. "Oh. I'm glad you asked! You see, the Crystal Ponies are the ones who power up the Crystal Heart. The life of our city. All of the citizens here use love and happiness to do so. Without these things, the empire will be history."

The ponies listened in awe on this new bit of important information.

Ms. Lira then walked up to the Crystal Pony. "Thank you very much Miss. I'm sure all of our fillies and colts are amazed and grateful for you."

"Thank you." The little ponies said in unison.

"Why, you're very welcome! And I hope you all enjoy the rest of your stay here!"

As the group went back to walking, two colts went next to Hazelrose. "Hey Hazel. Still can't fly can you!" He said flapping his wings. "Yeah," the other barged in. "And you don't have you precious cape to protect you! Looks like a freak show to me!"

"I'm not a freak!" She said back. "I'm just.."

"Just what? I know! Your anything but a pegasus!"

"Yeah, and how do you expect yourself to ever be one!"

"Or even adopted?"

Hazel just kept walking on. But hid her face behind her mane because she knew her eyes were starting to tear up.

...

Minutes have already past by. Hazel still lost in her thoughts. Until she accidentally bump into the filly in front of her. "My bad.." then she noticed they have went to their next destination. A beautiful garden. With many colorful flowers and blossoming trees around the Perimeter. And a tall statue of a Unicorn in the middle. "Welcome to The Amore Gardens." The purple alicorn said. "This garden was built to honor the first queen of the Crystal Empire. Princess Amore. She was also the one to start the first Crystal Faire." Hazel stood staring at the statue. "She's beautiful." Hazel then walked away from the rest of the group and went deeper into the garden.

The garden was like another world, even though she's been saying that to everything she has seen lately ever since they have left that orphanage. But this was astounding! She has never seen such beautiful trees reaching for the sky, or grass so green and soft, and so many different flowers in one spot! She just..

She layed down in the swaying grass. Embracing this new dream. And looking up into the brilliant sky. With clouds here and there. She wanted to stay in that spot forever. It was cozy and welcoming, and warm like if the grass was a blanket. She then spotted at the corners of her eyes a figure sitting in the distance. Out of curiosity, the little filly got up and slowly walked towards it.

A moment later she was hiding behind a tree, carefully peaking to see what it was.

It was Princess Cadence.

She was just sitting there, in the grass, looking at the sky. Nothing more, nothing less. It looks like she is wondering.

Hazel slowly walked up to the princess, and stopped next to her. "What are you doing?"

The princess stood still. "Dreaming."

"But you can't dream awake."

Cadence then smiled. "Its day dreaming."

The little filly sat down next to her. "What are you dreaming about?"

The princess stood still, still looking at the sky. "Everything."

The filly looked at the sky too. Just to see what the princess was looking at.

"I don't see anything.."

Cadence laughed. "No, day dreaming is like an escape from the real world. Like a secret place that only you can go to."

Hazel layed back down in the grass. "That must be great."

The princess looked at Hazelrose. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't have to worry about anything, and you can do or go where ever you want to when ever you want. And no one will ever find you."

That's when Cadence first seen Hazel's wings up close.

"But then you will be alone. You don't want to be alone do you?"

Hazelrose just sat there, staring at a blade of grass move side to side.

Princess Cadence thought. Then she got up and grabbed a fluffy flower with her horn. And slowly started to tickle Hazel at her side. "Come on! Have a little fun!"

Hazel forced herself to stop laughing. And made herself as serious as possible as she folded her hooves. "I never had fun.."

The tickles came back. Laughing filled the quite void. "Well you can have it now!" Cadence laughed.

Hazel got up on all four of her legs, smiling. "Oh no! The tickle princess is going to attack me!" She yelled laughing. Now running away. Cadence began to chase her down with the flower. "Yes! And you will be tickled for eternity if I get you!" Running after the filly. Hazel screamed in excitement, realising the princess was very fast, and running through the flowers and trees. Hazel stopped after she thought she lost her in a patch of sunflowers. Taking deep breathes. Then..

"GOT YOU!" Cadence yelled, tackling the filly to the ground with the tickle flower. Until Hazel did a counter attack and started to tickle the princess, bringing Cadence to the ground in laughter.

Soon the duo was both laying on the grass, looking up at the sky with dotted clouds.

"See?" Cadence said, looking at Hazelrose. "That was fun!"

Hazel quickly went back to her serious face. "No it wasn't."

"What! You know it was fun! I can see your hiding smile."

"Okay, it was fun!" Hazel admits. Looking back at the princess.

Both of them looking up at the clouds.

"So," Cadence ask, messing around with the flower. "If you want more fun, the Crystal Faire Will be starting in about two days. You will have an unforgettable time there."

Hazel just layed there. "I guess.."

The princess looked at her. "What's wrong?"

The pegasus looked up. "Everything."

Cadence sighed. "Things will turn out alright. You'll see! For every race there's the finish line."

Hazelrose closed her eyes. "I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Cadence got up, hearing a pony coming.

The pony was Ms. Lira, with wide eyes, coming to a halt, and bowing before the princess. "Princess Cadence, I apologise for the intrusion, but the filly-"

"It's okay!" Cadence answered with a smile, gesturing at the pegasus behind her. "She's here with me."

Hazelrose looked up, just now noticing Ms. Lira in the scene. Big brilliant blue-green eyes.

The princess turned to the filly, still smiling. Maybe a little bigger. "Come on Hazel, time to go."

Ms. Lira's eyes grew a tad bigger, staring at the two. As Hazelrose got up and walked next to the princess slowly. "Am I in trouble again?"

The caretaker quickly shook her head. "No dear! We are just about to leave! To return back to the castle!"

The filly gave a small sigh of relief.

Cadence couldn't help but laugh. "We will be right there Ms. Lira." Cadence then gave a little nudge to the child. "I'll walk her back."

The caretaker looked at the two again, back and forth, then turned around. "Alright, I will then, see you two soon." Now walking away like if she was pretending that this was normal.

Hazel looked up at the princess. It was kinda funny to see Ms. Lira, the head of the orphanage and about the only leader figure she knew before coming to the Crystal Empire, act like this in the presence of a WAY more powerful ruler. The filly then smiled.

The sun began to set, lighting the trees and flowers in a warm orange glow. The sky in many rainbow colors, mainly red and orange turning into a blue and green. The clouds beaming in the red hue. The two then began the walk.

The princess looked at the filly. "So, do you like the garden?"

The pegasus' eyes beamed. "Do I!? It's amazing! I love it!"

Cadence laughed. The duo silently walking through the tall, swaying green grass. Finally making it to the entrance of The Amore Gardens. The princess turned around, facing Hazelrose. "Well, if you like it that much. I grant you the permission for you to come, any time you want! Especially when you are feeling lonely again. The rest of your trip!"

The filly looked at Cadence, showing a big bright smile and big shocked eyes. "R-Really!? I can!?"

"Of course! No pony should ever be like that! Everyone should know what being happy is like."

Hazel looked back at the garden behind them, looking at the beautiful statue of the mare. "Thank You!" She exclaimed, giving Cadence a big hug for the fillies' little size. The princess then had her turn for wide eyes, then accepting the hug by wrapping another hoof around her. "You're welcome."

...

...

...

All of the fillies and colts from the orphanage sat in a HUGE long table in the dining hall of the castle. Night has already fell, but the lights in the room brightened it like daylight. The was many other ponies in there as well, standing and chatting around, as others past out plates and cups. Hazel just sat there, waiting for food to come. It has been along day for her after all!

The pony didn't notice until now, but everyone soon became silent when Cadence levitate a glass cup and spoon, tapping on it.

"Hello everypony! It's great to see so many different ponies from all around Equestria, especially our special guest from Hayeview Orphanage. I hope all of you fillies and colts are enjoying your trip here, because I know I'm enjoying your presence. The castle could get pretty empty from time to time. But enough of my babbling, thank Celestia and Luna, and enjoy your dinner."

Right after she said that, four ponies emerged from doors behind her, carrying pies of pizza.

All of the childern in the room gasped. Because you're not a filly if you don't love pizza.

"Coming through!" One pony exclaimed, walking by Hazelrose as he levitate the slices on their plates. The mare had a white coat with a blue mane, a unicorn with a star engraved in a shield as a cutie mark.

They soon all received their food, the little ponies, sounding like a cafeteria in an elementary school. Having fun in this new experience.

Hazel looked around, everypony was talking to one another with smiling faces.

Just looking around.

Looking,

Around...

...

...

...

She's bored.

It's been awhile now, she has finished her pizza slice. And not wanting to consume more, she got up with her plate to throw it away. The trash can was placed next to an open balcony. As she dropped the paper plate in the can, she felt a cool breeze rush in. It was cold. She had nothing else better to do. Hazel walked up to the outside, the cold air pushing the warmer one away from her.

It was beautiful.

Stars. Stars. Stars. STARS everywhere! It was indeed a new view. Better than sitting on her bed through a window. Glowing proudly in the deep dark sky.

The pegasus then heard something next to her. Turning to see what it was.

"AHHHHHH!"

The pony stopped, realising she wasn't the only one who screamed. Another filly about her age, both looking at each other eye to eye. Then giving a sigh of relief. The other pony was the first to speak. "Oh! I didn't know someone else was up here."

An earth pony with a light cyan coat and curly cherry-colored mane. Also noticeable freckles.

Hazel looked at the other pony, with a small smile. "Sorry, I didn't know either." But now that she thinks about it. "I never seen you in the orphanage before."

The earth pony laughed. "Oh no! I'm not an orphan! At least, anymore. You see, me and many others around the world has been adopted by one mare. She takes care of us, and for the rest of the time at the empire, she will pick three more ponies."

The pegasus ears perked up in alarm. "REALLY!?"

The other filly nodded. "Yup! Oh! My name is Velvet Tart!" She said, shaking Hazelroses' hoof. Judging by her hoof shake, she is quite an energetic pony. "So, what ya doin up here?"

Hazelrose looked at the other filly. "I'm not exactly sure. There's nothing better to do inside. What about you?"

The pony peaked down over the balcony railings, staring at the streets of the empire below. "Helping myself to the view. After all the places I went to, this is one of the most extraordinary of them all! Just check out this view!"

The pegasus walked over to the edge, looking down.

Just giving her the reminder, when she was falling from the cloud.

Terrible reminder, but she was caught.

Right on time.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Hazel took back her gaze on the city. "Not at all! I'm only thinking."

The two then stood there, looking out into the distance. Stars dancing above them. Only them. No pony else to bask in the sky. The pegasus thought. Turning her head to the earth pony. "Do you think a princess ever gets lonely?"

Velvet Tart looked at Hazelrose, Tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

Hazel then regretted what she said. It was more like she spoke out her mind without thinking all the way. "Well.. Yeah. If they ever wanted to.. Have somepony to talk to, or something along the lines of that."

The freckled pony thought. "Well, from my perspectives. The princesses are always accompanied, taking care of their kingdoms and all." She said, putting a hoof on her chin. "But, Maybe? Considering they are the only alicorns of Equestria, everyone treats them as royalty. But, I'm sure they have friends."

The pegasus then felt silly for asking such a question. Why would any princess feel lonely? That's ridiculous! Their alicorns after all, they have many ponies around. "Yeah, you're right."

Velvet Tart turned to the filly. "What, are you lonely?"

Hazelrose sighed. This trip was life changing. For some reason, she doesn't really feel as rejected. Not really. No. Just, confuse in a way. Something is just missing.

"Well, don't feel that way! Everypony has their ups and downs, but all situations has their grand endings. But, you can't drag yourself around. You have to work your way pass the problem. You know what I mean?"

"I know." Hazel replied. "But-" Wait, what is this pony. A miracle worker?

"But what?"

The pegasus regained her thought. "Oh, I guest. One day I hope I will get adopted, that's all."

The duo then turned around, facing inside the castle. The other ponies are just now about to leave, going back to their rooms. And cleaning up the dining hall. Velvet Tart then exclaimed something. "If things are really that bad, then I can probably convince our adoptive mother to take you in!"

Hazel looked at the pony shocked. "W-What?! You mean that?!"

"Sure!"

Hazel then froze. Getting adopted by somepony she never meant along with others, and traveling around the world. This..

Isn't it.

No way.

Now thinking about it and letting the excitement go, this doesn't seem right. She feels something else..

"You know, I'm not sure about this.."

The freckled earth ponies' ears went up. "Why?"

Hazel rubbed her head. "Well, I just.. Don't know.?"

...

...

...

...

Everypony was now in their assigned rooms, on their assigned beds. With their assigned caretakers. That's one thing Hazelrose won't miss if she ever gets adopted. The room was dark again, like when she was on the train coming here. And of course, all the ponies was asleep. Leaving her to think. Was this what she really wanted? Getting adopted all of a sudden and taken across Equestria? Yes! She wants to get adopted! But not like this. This was practically, cheating. Cheating on her future. But...

What does she REALLY want?

...

She wants..

...

...

...

A **mom. **

Not just some pony to take care of her. A real mom. Someone who...

"UUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Yelling in frustration. Taking her pillow and shoved her head into it.

She knows what she wants! All this thinking it over is driving her crazy!

The pegasus then realized her outburst, staring at a pony moving the blankets as they slept.

Hazelrose looked at her pillow. She can't control her future. She'll just have to let life take it's toll.

So, tomorrow is another day.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Jees, this chapter is a month late. Didn't mean that, I couldn't access my account. This chapter is a bit shorter compared to the others. (At least in my opinion.) I should upload a new cover soon, so you can see what Vanelopi, Ms. Lira, and Velvet Tart looks like. But judging by how late this chapter was, no promises. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Straight line. STRAIGHT LINE EVERY PONY!" Ms. Lira yelled at the top of her lungs. It was early in the morning, maybe right after Celestia raised the sun. And all of the children had wild burst of energy in them. All lined up and walking through the castle entrance to go outside. The caretakers and some helpers were carrying big baskets. It was another new day here at the Crystal Empire. The castle shining with the other jewel buildings in the bright yellow light. The groups were walking over to have a picnic.

Hazelrose yawned, still a little sleepy.

Finally everypony made it to their location. A big dome shaped spot with grass in the middle, and seats running all around it. It was massive! The ponies walked in, as the little fillies and colts looked in awe at the area. There was a race track around the perimeter of the grassy spot too.

"Alright!" A white stallion called out. Hazel noticed him last night giving out pizza. Cadence's husband, right? The unicorn faced all of the children, grabbing their attention.

"Okay. Welcome to the Crystal Empire Stadium! This is a place where athletescome from time to time, and where the recent Equestria Games were held. So, for all of you little ponies with hyped up energy this morning. Feel free to go and play as much as you want!"

The adults watched as the fillies and colts ran past them in a gust of wind.

"So! What do want to play first!" Velvet Tart asked the pegasus. Hazel looked at all of the others playing random things. The white unicorn even passing out a variety of bouncy balls and other objects. "Um, what do you think?"

The cyan and red pony thought in place. Then her eyes widen when she saw one group of ponies. "Let's play volley ball with them!"

The pegasus turned to the direction where the earth pony was looking at. "Oh! Well.." Hazel wasn't exactly comfortable with others.

Soon Hazelrose found herself lead by Velvet Tart, walking up to the section. "Come on! I'll show you how to play!"

The two took a halt in front of three others. A male earth pony, A male unicorn, and a female pegasus. Velvet walked up to the male unicorn. With Hazel just frozen there in place.

"Excuse me," She started. "But can my friend and I join you?"

The unicorn levitated the ball. "Sure! Our teams need to be bigger anyway! I'm Light Point, and this is Candy Floss and Break Score."

Velvet Tart grabbed Hazelroses' hoof, noting that she was slowly scooting away. "My name is Velvet Tart, and this is Hazelrose." Hazel gave a hesitant smile. "Hi.."

The other female pegasus, who goes by the name Candy Floss, walked up to the two. "Oh. Are you shy?" She said, tilting her head.

"NO!" Hazelrose quickly replied, but realised she responded with more of a burst. "Just, nervous. I never played this game before."

"Well, we'll teach you!" The male earth pony, Break Score, exclaimed. "And besides, you will need all the help you can get. I'm one sporty colt!"

"Ah, don't listen to him. He just likes competition." Candy Floss replied. Putting a wing up. "We can do girls against boys! It's only fare. What do you all say?"

The four all nodded in agreement, but Hazel only stood there. Light Point turned to her. "Is that okay with you Hazelrose?"

The rosey pegasus looked at all of them. There serious? "Uhh.. Ok."

There wasn't really a net, but you can imagine it. Right? The three girls went to one side, and the two boys went to the other. Light Point levitated the ball in the air. "Alright. Starting in three.. two.. one.. Go!" The male unicorn shouted, hitting the ball upward. Candy Floss leaned into Hazelrose as Velvet Tart ran up and hit the ball. "Okay. The game is rather simple. You have to prevent the ball from touching the ground on our side by hitting the ball back to them." She said as she gestured to the two colts. "We keep doing that until one of us fails to deliver the ball. And, thats about it!"

Hazelose looked at the other pegasus. "Really? That's all? Nothing else?"

Candy Floss nodded. Then hit the ball out of nowhere. Sending it back to the colts. "Yup! So let's do this!"

...

...

...

Cadence and Shining Armor walked along the track of the stadium. Looking at all of the little ponies play. Shining gave a smile. "Well, guess who will all sleep good tonight."

Princess Cadence looked at the sky. The sun glowing brightly over the empire. "Yes," She replied. "But don't you think they should have held the picnic a little later? Or switch around the activities? The Crystal Faire is tomorrow after all."

The white unicorn laughed. "It will all turn out alright. And the children are having a lot of fun here."

"I know." The alicorn replied. "They leave tomorrow after the faire too. I don't want them to fall asleep before they make it back on the train."

Cadence looked off to one side, watching a small group of ponies playing with a ball. The little ones bouncing it back and forth to each other. Hmm, that looks like..

...

...

...

Light Point dropped to the grass, passing the ball back up before it fell. Now flying high over the three girls. Casting it's shadow on them. "I got it!" Velvet Tart exclaimed, running out of bounds to toss it back. But the earth pony stumbled, rolling over in the grass. The ball came. Hitting it back to the others. They all looked at it again in the air. It wasn't going to make it. It was still in the fillies side. Hazelrose ran up to the ball, and leaped. Time slowing down for the ponies.

Hazel hit it, sending it to the ground on the colt's side.

"Score!" Cadence shouted, hugging Shining in the process like if this was the world championships.

Break Point looked at the ball on the ground. "Wow. You're pretty good. Nice save!"

Candy Floss fluttered over to Velvet Tart, whom was still on the ground. "You're okay?"

Velvet Tart jumped up in excitement. "THAT WAS EPIC!" She exclaimed, raising her hooves into the air.

Hazelrose felt adrenaline, her heart beating. "That was, so much fun!" Her little wings pointing upward. She never experience fun like that! Light Point walked up to the fillies with Break Score. "Cool! You want to play another round?"

"Oh, she better play another round.." Princess Cadence stated. Walking up to the little ponies with a huge smile on her face. The five fillies and colts turned to the princess. Candy Floss raised a hoof. "So, you were watching us the whole time?"

"Indeed I was, and I say you all was amazing!"

Hazel looked at the pink alicorn. "Well, would you like to play with us too?"

The children stared up at the princess. It would be an honor to play with the princess. Soon Shining Armor walked up to the group. "Come on everypony, they are getting ready for the picnic." He informed, showing the adults setting up the sheets one the ground and the fillies starting to put away the toys. The five little ponies sighed, looking at the grass. Cadence sat on the ground. "Aww. But we wanted to play.."

Shining Armor looked at his wife. Knowing what she was doing. "But lunch is over there, and you all can play after you eat."

Cadence then tilted her head to the side, giving big, shiny, purple puppy eyes. Holding her hooves up to her chest like a cat would. "Please, Shining? I'll be a good little alicorn, and play only one more game." The fillies and colts shut there muzzles closed, trying not to giggle.

Shining Armor tried to look away, but, it was too, adorable.

"Fine." He huffed, but gave a smile. "Only one-"

"Thank you sweetie!" The princess responded happily, giving a kiss on his cheek. Cadence turned around to face the other small ponies. "Bring it on!" The ponies all laughed, and ran off together. Shining Armor watched them go. And began to walk back to the picnic area. Smiling. _'That's Cadence for ya.'_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Yay! Another chapter done! Celebrate! Oh, wait, the story's not near the end yet. I better keep working, but I'm having fun writing these for you all. I will become a freshmen in high school on monday, and I'm not sure what exactly to expect. (But I feel like I'm going to be stuck in the Equestria Girls universe though. :p) So yes. And I hope you like the new cover to the story! So who is who in the picture:**

**Bottom left: Vanelopi. (I know, you can't see her horn.)**

**Top left: Ms. Lira. **

**Bottom right: Velvet Tart.**

**Middle: Hazelrose. (XD)**

**Do I need to do top right? No? Good.**

**Goodness, I wish I had a deviant art account..**

**All OCs Belong to me. Other MLP characters belong to Hasbro. And the cover belongs to me as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP IN THE AIR! HIGHER AND HIGHER, LIKE IF WE JUST DON'T CARE!" The little ponies sung in their high voices together as they jumped up and down in gleam. Jumping up and down on the aligned rows of beds in the small room. It was already night time, back inside the castle again. Where all fillies and foals were wide awake. Hazelrose jumped in the midst of them, singing in tune with everyone, and being the one who you can hear the most in overwhelming joy.

"LEAPING HIGHER! TOUCHING THE SKY! LOUDER AND LOUDER TILL EVERY PONY SHINES!"

They all yelled in unison, jumping towards the ceiling. Hazel leaping higher with every bounce, closing her eyes as she did so, feeling gravity being concord as she rised up. Her little wings fluttering in the air. She made more friends today, especially with some Crystal Pony fillies around and about. Then Shining Amour ate with her and Cadence for brunch. Hay sandwiches and a fruit salad to keep the energy going. Though, the pegasus picked out the blueberries first. That was her favorite.

The door suddenly opened in a whirl, revealing Ms. Lira, whom you guessed did not looked pleased with them. She didn't even have to speak, the ponies quickly landed back on their beds, with all hooves down. The room became immediately quiet.

Ms. Lira cleared her throat. "That is more like it." She stated without an angry tone, which was a quick relief for the little ones. The caretaker walked in a little more, facing them now. "Now as you know, tomorrow is the Crystal Faire, one of the most grandest events here in the empire. Their will be games, shows, and food that you can all part take in. And.." She paused as she looked to her side with her head up. "You can wander freely around the faire, as long as you are with one or more friends."

Some ponies gave high a high hoof to one another as they all already started to find their groups. Wow, the faire was already tomorrow? That was pretty quick.

"Also, you can not forget. After the faire you must all be packed up, because we will return back to Fillydelphia by train again tomorrow."

Wait. So soon?

Why!?

"And, one other thing. Pick up your pillows and blankets from the floor," The vanilla colored pony said, eyeing all of the items on the ground that was scattered. Jumping had its toll. "And go to bed. You have to save up that energy for tomorrow."

All of the ponies looked down from the corners of their bed, staring at the array of covers and pillows coloring the floor. You know cleaning sucks when you're a kid.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, revealing the pink alicorn peaking through with wide purple eyes. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important Ms. Lira," She slowly made out, with one hoof holding the side of the door. "But I would like to speak with the children. Just for a moment."

Ms. Lira turned around to the princess, quickly nodding. "Of course! Do what you like! I have to check on the other groups anyway." Now walking past everypony and out into the hall. Cadence tilted the door closed, and faced the little ones. All leading their attention to her. Because, well, not everyone's an alicorn.

The princess walked further into the bedroom, though subtly.

"Little ones, are you all having a great time here?" The fillies nodded their heads in return. Not knowing what's going on. The princess seems out of order.

"Good, that's all I needed to know.." She trailed off. "I do appreciate having you all here these past few days. The empire surely was enlightened by you all." Looking around the room as all laid eyes on her. Then spotted one pair of unique aqua-green eyes. Growing a faint smile.

"So, I hope you enjoy your last day here tomorrow." She spoken slowly, as if the last four words were tar. Black tar.

Hazelrose tilted her ears. Watching Cadence, concern growing. The statement was heavy.

The alicorn snapped from her silent gaze. "So be sure you make tomorrow count." She responded more happily. Now lightening the tone in the air. She then levitated all of the pillows and blankets in unison in a blue enchanting glow. Putting them neatly on the beds, but specifically placed Hazel's pillow in her hooves, the small pegasus looking up at the tall pony. Cadence sighed, staring at her, both looking deeply into each other spirits. The soft pink pony smiled softly. Then turned to walk up to the door.

"Sleep snuggly everyone. For you all have a big day approaching." Closing the door to the room behind her. But then only faced to see the huge empty hallways ahead. Sighing.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What's wrong? You have been acting this way all night." Shining stated. Looking at his wife, who was against the window and staring out into the endless void. Cadence felt she was losing it.

Shining Amour walked up to the mare. Now side by side, putting a hoof on her. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Cadence only kept looking out of the window, not moving once. But only spoke. "Nothing. Nothing at all.." She said almost emotionless. The white unicorn knew that wasn't the case. He knew her too well. "You can tell me anything. Anything you know." He answered, giving more attention.

His heart almost broke when he saw her eyes watering up. The alicorn gave an unsure huff. "Do you like the children Shining dear? Do you enjoy their time?"

The unicorn wrapped his hoof around her, in a hug. "Of course! The castle was never so alive without them." The children were great.

Cadence sat down, still looking out to the sky. Her husband sitting with her. "Remember that one pegasus I told you about? That pegasus we spent time with as we ate at the picnic?"

"Yes. She's very sweet. And, different if I say." He replied. True, she was indeed different from the other fillies. Shy at first when they ate, but she soon spoke about her grand adventure here at the empire. Very much like a blooming flower with a sweet scent. Especially since she engulfed the blue berries. But a special little filly.

Cadence faced Shining Amour, the moonlight glowing above her head.

"I want to adopt her Shining. I want to be her mother."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**High school is.. like equestria girls, just more tiring. Squeezing Fanfiction into my schedule is like trying to put a Apple in a water bottle. But I managed so far.**

**Also, I need your help.**

**You know the brony musicians right? Well, I'm trying to find a software to create music, but it's abit tricky.**

**Do any of you know any software's? If you do, then please answer back in the review if you don't mind. It would really help. **

**If you don't know, that's perfectly fine.**

**I'm trying to make Hazelrose a soundtrack.**

**You see, Hazelrose was originally going to be an animation. But no animating software. (Yet..) And besides, I'm still teaching myself how to animate, so it's for the best. I'm animating on flipnote studios for dsi. I was animating on flipaclip, an awesome app, but my tablet fell in water.. **

**That sucks.**

**Especially when you can't continue your current animations.**

**But, I'm can't give up on my goals, can I?**

**I hope one day to see my makeshift drawings move.**

**So, yeah.**

**Wind wolf / Night Breeze and Melodicpony are great examples you can find on YouTube for brony musicians, and many more. **

**Now no more disturbance from me at the end of these chapters. That means I will see you at the end!**


	8. Update

**Hello. Now, I know that you are not suppose to place author notes as separate chapters, but I feel that the readers of this story deserve an answer to as why I haven't continued this story. So..**

**Ha, it's funny really. Over a year now since I have first started writing it. And over that year, I feel I have improved at least a little bit. If anything, just a tiny bit. Now as a look back and read through this story, I feel that I could have done better. After all, when I wrote it I had just first started writing stories in general. So it will obviously not be the best. **

**I haven't updated new chapters because I'm not sure how I can go on doing so. I know I can do better with these characters, the ones in the show and the ones I have made. I know that these circumstances can turn out much enjoyable if I shed better light unto them. And because of looking back, and seeing myself now. I'm just not sure how I can just plainly keep going with it in such way. If that makes any sense. **

**So, what do you think I should do? Honestly, I feel I should rewrite it all. Start fresh, clean it up, and add new parts as well as take away some things. But then, I don't want to leave you guys in a cliffhanger. Really, it will take me quite awhile to redo all of this. But, someday in the future, it will be done.**

**Also, I'm just not sure how to react to Flurryheart. Pretty much destroyed this story now. Then again, I created Hazelrose many months or so before I even started Fanfiction. So, what could I do now.**

**Another thing to say regarding a past chapter here. Yes, still improving my animating. She was suppose to be a little film. **

**And also, if you guys have seen Equestria Daily may or may not know that MelodicPony has recently passed on. A Brony musician who had made amazing works, in which I was and still am a big follower of. It broke my heart to see him go. If you have read my author notes chapters back, I even included him as inspiration. I do not know him personally, but I am sure he was a wonderful person, and may his soul rest in peace. If you haven't seen his work, I STRONGLY recommend you do. Like, make another tab now or something for YouTube.**

**This story, I will say again, WILL be continued. In the farther future. I'm sorry for those of you whom was waiting so long for the next chapter. I deeply apologize.**

**That I haven't been writing MLP stories much now, disappointed in myself about that. But hey, life is a story on its own. And you're the author of it.**

**So, I guess that is all, for now.. See you all in the future, and have a good day.**


End file.
